


Kinda Kingdom Hearts: The Campaign, The Story

by nowjkjkjklololol



Series: Discord DnD-esque Campaigns and Content [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowjkjkjklololol/pseuds/nowjkjkjklololol
Summary: A dnd-style campaign, set in the KHverse, reworked into a story.
Series: Discord DnD-esque Campaigns and Content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. A Word From the DM

Hello! To those of you who have read or are following any of my stories, please note that this is A) nothing like that and B) one of the reasons those have had a bit of a hiatus. I started DMing a campaign with some members of my KHUX Discord, which obviously, is the following.

This campaign is loosely based in the KHverse, with no major characters from the original games. None. (Again, my usual readers, this isn’t gonna be like my usual stuff). It has been reworked from our actual play log and into a readable story to follow, so you won’t have to be slowed down by rolls and comments. TLDR, the character actions and dialogue are written by the character’s player, DM/npc/plot is mine.

Finally, before we get to it, I would like to extend thanks to both the players in my discord (I love you guys 😍 and horrible dice rolls 😂) for putting hours and hours into this campaign and making it exciting and fun, and to my usual reader and editor CatzRko0L for taking on the massive task of helping me rework this 😍😍 if not for you, this wouldn’t be coming until months after the campaign ended. 😂😂❤️❤️

That being said, let’s get to it!


	2. Introduction/Dropping In To The Game

You awake, but for a moment you aren’t sure if your eyes are open. Everything is black, endlessly black, and disorientation floods you. You can feel ground beneath your feet, and slowly your vision adjusts just enough for you to realize that you are in some sort of large space, though there are no sources of light and your field of vision is basically nothing. As if in answer to your thoughts, a single, blindingly bright light directly above you suddenly illuminates the area immediately around you. There are three pedestals made from some sort of black stone surrounding you, each holding a different item suspended in air above it; a sword, a shield, and some sort of staff. Suddenly, a voice that is somehow both everywhere and nowhere fills the space, reverberating through your very bones. 

_Power sleeps within you._

You whip your head around, trying to find the source of the voice. 

_If you give it form..._

The items begin to emit a glowing light of their own, soft and wispy. 

_it will give you strength._

The voice seems to fade, and the feeling of power with it, until all that is left is one final phrase, hanging in the air briefly until it too fades to nothing. 

_Choose well._

——- 

_[Player Aurelia enters the game]_

Aurelia seems perturbed by the voice, but then dismisses it as the wind. She takes the staff, believing she is in a dream. 

The staff is wooden, very simple in appearance. There is a blue gemstone embedded in one end. Below it, inscribed on a plaque, are the following words; 

_The power of the mystic._

_Inner strength._

_A staff of wonder and ruin._

——- 

_[Player Baltuis enters the game]_

Baltuis rushes toward the pedestal and takes the shield. 

It is a steel shield, very simple in appearance. Below it, inscribed on a plaque, are the following words; 

_The power of the guardian._

_Kindness to aid friends._

_A shield to repel all._

——- 

_[Player Serenity enters the game]_

"Am I dreaming"? Serenity wonders as she stumbles forth, shaking off vertigo, and walks in a circle before halting in front of the staff. "This staff... it speaks to me." She reaches out to touch it. 

The staff is wooden and very simple in appearance. In one end, there is a blue gemstone. Below it, inscribed on a plaque, are the following words; 

_The power of the mystic._

_Inner strength._

_A staff of wonder and ruin._

As Serenity touches it, the gem embedded in the staff begins to glow, dimly at first but brighter the longer her hand remains. 

She takes it in both hands. 

——- 

_[Player Jax enters the game]_

"This place, it seems familiar; I know I've been here,” Jax muses. “The sword; a sign of strength and valor, a weapon to protect and harm." He walks to the sword and picks it up. “This suits me." 

It is a steel sword, very simple in appearance. Below it, inscribed on a plaque, are the following words; 

_The power of the warrior._

_Invincible courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction_

——- 

Before you can come to terms with the item you now hold, the pedestal before you begins to crumble. You spin around, only to see the other two following suit, and then the very ground beneath your feet begins to tremble and fall away. You struggle to grab something- ANYTHING- to keep from falling, but it’s of no use; within seconds, you find yourself falling through endless blackness towards a ground you can’t see but imagine is drawing closer with every inch you drop.


	3. Baltuis

Baltuis awakes in a cold sweat in the small but sufficient home he’s worked so hard to gain. Everything seems to be in place; he is in his room, in the dark. Glancing at the clock next to him, Baltuis finds that it’s just past midnight. 

_What a strange dream,_ he thinks before trying to return to sleep, but it is of no use; he is awake. Irritated, Baltuis decides to get up and get a glass of water. 

In the kitchen, Baltuis stumbles to the counter out of habit, reaching without thought for the cabinet that holds the glassware. It isn’t until he is closing the door that he realizes he is not alone. 

He yells in surprise, dropping the glass to shatter on the floor as he registers the person leaning casually against the wall just on the other side of the cabinet door. They have a slight figure, so petite that they could be a tall child or a young teen, wearing a dark leather overcoat with a hood drawn so far forward on their head that their face is completely obscured. They ‘tsk’ at the broken glass, shaking their head. 

“Stupid. Now you’ve got glass all over the place,” they say in a soft, feminine voice that still sounds sharp as she points it out. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t startle people if you want to keep glass in one piece," he says in a smartass tone. 

A huff from the figure as she crosses her arms. 

“Aren’t YOU supposed to be the keyblade’s chosen or whatever? You should have better reflexes,” she chastises. Her head tilts to the side, almost curiously. “You are, right? Chosen?” 

“Keyblade?" Baltuis asks, "Do you mean that sweet sword I can use whenever I want? I just use that for a quick buck on the street. Handy little toy. Maybe I could show you?" 

The girl scoffs, and her hands uncross only to land on her hips. 

“Is that the best pickup line you’ve got?” she teases mockingly, giggling at the expression on his face. “No seriously though, just wanted to make sure you’re the right guy. I’d hate to deliver the message to the wrong person.” 

Baltuis shrugs. “It was worth a shot, what did you need then?" 

She gives a dramatic sigh, and rather than answer right away, she turns and strolls casually towards your small kitchen table. 

“ _I_ don’t need anything,” she emphasizes, running a black gloved hand across the tabletop as she walks around it. “But I have a job offer to pass along. The guy has a use for that ‘sweet sword’ ya got.” She emphasized the phrase with air quotes, before dropping languidly into his usual chair and putting black boots up on the table’s surface. 

“That's uhhh... make yourself at home then," he shrugs. "I guess I could do a job, if cash is implied that is... but I gotta ask what the purpose of the job is. If there's nothing in it for me then I'd rather not get involved. And I'm not much of a fighter... I sort of like talking things out over drinks, if you get what I mean." 

She shrugs, putting her hands behind her head and leaning back. 

“There’s gonna be some fighting, I hear, but I also heard about a pretty fair amount of munny being offered up. I guess it just depends on which of those you’re more set on.” 

“Munny," Baltuis answers without hesitation. "I want munny. I’m sure we can work something out" 

The girl begins to reach into a coat pocket, and her hand does not withdraw. The move wouldn’t have been odd under normal circumstances, but with her slouched down as she was it seemed...off. 

“Why’s that always what works?” Baltuis catches her muttering under her breath before she brightens up quickly, but now he can sense the tone is fake. Forced. 

“Easy enough. The munny will be killer.” 

“Well, you know what they say. It makes the world go round. If we could avoid these scary meetings in the future, that'd be nice for our feet," he says as he gestures to the shattered remains of glass on the floor. 

She shrugs her shoulders, although her hand still remains in her pocket. 

“You’ll be meeting someone else next time,” she says neutrally. “There are some...pests this guy wants taken care of. Out in Twilight Town. Know where that is?” 

“Uhh...perhaps you could show me?" he asks, clearly showing curiosity at the hooded woman. "It's not everyday you meet someone who won’t tell you their name or show their face. Feels kinda shady if you ask me. I dont do shady." 

A sharp bark of laughter escapes the girl. 

“Oh, honey,” she chuckles, reaching up and drawing back her hood. “I’m so not your type. Everything I do is shady.” Her newly revealed face is small, pointy, but fairly cute, with large sky blue eyes and startlingly pale blonde hair. She’s older than he’d guessed by her stature, but probably not much; twenty at most but clearly past her adolescence. Her expression is one of boredom, but... 

Baltuis sees movement in the corner of his kitchen, hidden in the shadows. He can’t make anything out clearly, but he can tell something is there. 

The girl stands fluidly, and her movement is so sudden that Baltuis jump. She saunters closer, and he hears shards of glass crunch under her boots as she continues her advance until she’s close enough to notice a light, floral smell coming from her. 

“I’m not much of a tour guide. And I’m not even your boss. Nor am I a coworker. My job title’s ‘guide’ and I’m doing my best NOT to excel at what I do.” 

As she speaks, whatever is in the shadows seems to be moving restlessly, and he can catch flashes of black-on-black motion occasionally. 

“Well, this has been swell," he says backing up and assuming a defensive stance as he feels more threatened. "I really don’t wanna fight, so maybe I'll just run over to Twilight Town and wait for my meeting? Sounds great, yeah?" He tries to approach his door so he can make an escape. 

As he backs towards the door, whatever was in the shadows surges forward and Baltuis feels something knife-sharp rake through his side. As he clutches the bleeding wound, pity flashes in the girl’s eyes. 

“Ah, sorry, watch out for my babysitter. He can’t speak common and all he knows is that you can’t leave here without me.” The creature is now blocking the shadowy doorframe, but it’s close enough that Baltuis can make out the small black body sinking into and rising out of the floor. He looks back at the girl to see her tapping her chin thoughtfully, eyes locked on the shadowy creature. “Damn, you know what...I may HAVE to take you now. I think he’s angry.” 

“I've been through worse. Guess we'll have some fun!" He summons his keyblade. "Do I have to fight just them or are you on their side too? Just uhh, can we do it away from the glass? I already have this lovely cut in my side." He fakes a smile and attempts to slash at the weird creature. 

The creature emits some sort of hissing noise as it easily dodges your keyblade, and darts forward again. Baltuis feels it’s claws graze him again as he steps back, but not quite fast enough to prevent shallow scratches and torn clothes. 

“Okay, BOTH of you, will you cut it out?” the girl seethes, crossing her arms again before meeting the creature’s gaze and _hissing back at it_. The creature retreats into the shadows quickly, and the girl rolls her eyes. “Right, well, keep up I guess,” she says before pushing past him and the creature and exiting through the kitchen door. 

Baltuis is left in the kitchen, surrounded by broken glass and being watched very closely by the creature now at the side of the doorframe. 

He follows her. 

"What was that thing, and why was it angry? That hurt... a lot. Maybe I should just listen from now on?" 

Outside, the cool night air stings his torn skin. He catches up quickly with the cloaked girl because she’s stopped, frozen, staring blankly out into the dark night with a scowl on her dainty features. 

“He’s just a little shadow. Nothing special. He gets sent to tag along because APPARENTLY I’m not reliable enough to get things done on my own.” She sighs and her posture relaxes. She reaches her free hand into another pocket and pulls out a small bottle, tossing it to him without seeming to care if he caught it or not. “You can have that. It’ll help.” Then she turns to face him, and her expression is one of wicked amusement. “Ready to go?” 

Baltuis nods. “Thanks. Let's get going then." 

She taps her foot impatiently, nodding to the bottle she’s given him. 

“Drink it,” she orders, “I’m not taking you until you’re ready, tough guy. Bleeding out doesn’t look cool to the ladies, I hope you know.” 

“Oh got it." He drinks the contents of the bottle. "Definitely want to live." 

The girl nods, satisfied, as his wound closes before his eyes with a pale green glow. She makes no move to set off, however, and he watches her curiously. She finally withdraws the hand that has been in her pocket and when she does, short lengths of chain swirl out, black and almost shadowy before they wrap themselves around Baltuis’s wrists and lock with ironclad strength. He struggles to twist his hands free, only to find the chains impossible to escape. 

“So, am I your prisoner until further notice?” he asks, “‘Cuz I'm hoping to use my hands when I do that job you told me about." 

Another laugh, but this one was more sympathetic. 

“I’m not much for walking off into the sunset. We’re taking...alternative means of transportation. And yeah, you said yes, but I’m not interested in you trying to run again and getting lost in a corridor of darkness. The things that would probably find you first would just eat your heart out anyway.” Another burst of laughter as she twists her hand in midair behind her and a huge circle of swirling black and purple mist forms and grows behind her until the shape is more than large enough for an adult man to pass through. “Scared?” she taunts, before skipping behind Baltuis and pushing him forward into the mist without waiting for a reply. The last clear thing he hears is her ringing laugh before stumbling into darkness.


	4. Serenity

Serenity wakes up, deeply confused for a moment. _Where is the staff? Where did I...?_ She looks around, realizing she’s at home. Or, the latest home. Her family had been moving so often, there were times that she woke unable to remember where it was they were staying. It comes to her quickly, though, as the last of the dream falls away from her mind.

_That’s right. Daybreak Town._ It is dark outside her window, but Serenity can hear the splashing of the town’s central fountain through the crack she had left open for fresh air. She sighs, falling back down onto her pillows, though now she feels too awake to return to her restless slumber.

“Urrmph. What? I knew it was a dream. But why...why did it feel so real?" Serenity stares down at her hands, turns her wrists in a circle, and shakes her hands gently. With a sigh, she drops her shoulders. "And now, I can't sleep. May as well finish that book." She turns over to the side of the bed, puts on her reading glasses, and gets up slowly to grab a glass of water.

A sound from down the hall startles her just as she puts her hand on the doorknob. She shrugs, telling herself that she’s just being paranoid, and continues on her way to the kitchen.

Serenity wanders down the hall, humming softly to herself. It’s nice, when the house is quiet and empty and everyone else is asleep. 

In the kitchen, she reaches for the light switch, but nothing happens when she flips it on. She tries again; still nothing.

Serenity slowly starts to panic as she begins to wake up and realizes that she's lost in darkness. She reaches out desperately, trying to find the fridge and open it to use its internal light.

She grasps the handle and tugs it open, but...no light. She quickly realizes the power must be out...and just as quickly, she catches movement from behind her. Serenity turns to see what or whom is in the room, but the moonlight filtering in through the windows is only enough to make shadowy shapes out of the furniture.

There. Another movement, and she pinpoints it to be coming from approximately where her mom’s vintage wingback chair sits in the corner.

“Uh-uhm..." She pauses. "Mom-..? Dad-?.." She walks fearfully towards the wingback chair, wondering if she is dreaming with each step forward. “It's uh.. me, Serenity. I... can't see anything..."

“Awh, yeah, sorry about that. It’s easier for me to find you when it’s dark,” a voice answers her sympathetically, but it's entirely unfamiliar sounding. The voice seems male, young; no one in Serenity's house spoke in that voice.

Serenity freezes and emits a little shriek, suddenly bolting towards the direction she thinks the hall is in.

Instantly, she bumps into the edge of the counter, which knocks her down. As she tries to regain her balance, already expecting to collide with the ground, a hand suddenly grabs her wrist and pulls her back to her feet before releasing her just as quickly. 

“Oh, hey, are you okay? Wait, maybe I-“ His voice trails off before there are a couple of faint, metallic clicks, and then suddenly a tiny ball of flame bursts to life on the end of what is now clear to be a lighter. The small light illuminates a pale, thin boy with baby blue eyes and hair so blonde it looks white in the firelight. He beams at her, all shiny teeth and a dimple on one cheek. “Sweet! Hey, I’m Toxlus!” he exclaims cheerfully.

Serenity backs up two steps quickly, and crosses her arms in front of her body as if to block an attack. She faces away from the boy, still fearful, and braces herself mentally. "Erm, listen Toxlus, or whoever you are... please... spare me," she pleads in fear.

The boy tilts his head to the side and gives her a quizzical look. “What do you mean?” he asks curiously, with no apparent clue as to why she might be scared. “Spare what?” The confusion seems to disappear almost as swiftly as it had come; Toxlus shrugs and gives her another brilliant, happy smile.

His smile...it’s endearing, cute. He’s disarmingly friendly, and it’s making Serenity feel as if he’s a friend, someone to trust. And truth be told...he’s a little hot.

“I came to see if you wanted to let me take you on the kind of adventure that would make your favorite novels seem like children’s books,” he asks in a whisper, grinning toothily at her and staring expectantly with those ice blue eyes.

She lowers her arms slowly before dropping them at her sides. She moves slightly forward, and begins to take in his features and complexion, now well-lit by the flame flickering above his hand. He looks harmless. The longer she stares into his ocean blue eyes, the more calm she feels. Yet also... a bit of warmth. A slight flush of rose sweeps across Serenity's cheeks, and she feels a bit dizzy from his gaze- a feeling she hasn't felt before, that makes her a bit nervous. "Huh? But.. how did you know-?" She walks towards him.

He grins, and holds out his free hand towards her. She takes it, and though there is a thin layer of black leather glove between them, warmth tingles throughout her as if pouring in from where they are joined. He draws her towards the front door, putting a finger to his lips in a clear indication to keep quiet. Right before she reach for the handle, he stops her, tugging gently so she turns to meet his suddenly serious gaze. 

“Parts of your story may be scary, or dangerous, or fantastic beyond your wildest dreams and overwhelming. Just...you can trust me, okay?” He gives her hand a little squeeze and butterflies flood her stomach.

Those words make her pause briefly. Serenity wonders if she is really prepared for fear and fantasy and... danger. Could this friendly young man actually keep her safe in the face of all that?

Toxlus leans forward, so close that she can feel his breath on her cheek as he whispers lowly in her ear.

“Don’t worry, Serenity, I promise I won’t let you out of my sight until I explain what you need to know to keep YOURSELF safe. I’m just asking you trust me and let me take you to your destiny.”

The words are romantic, charming, comforting. Immediately, all concern is erased in the wake of the smell of leather and cloves that flooded her senses at his proximity.

He turns and leads her gently out the front door, down the steps, and to the fountain plaza. There, bathed in the moonlight, she can finally see him. Toxlus is wearing a floor-length black leather coat with a hood pushed back over his shoulders. The moonlight bleaches the color from his already pale hair, making it shine like strands of platinum. His face is thin and pointed, but masculine and even more appealing than he had seemed inside. He gives her one more look, this one hesitant and almost sheepish.

“Don’t be scared, okay?”

"Hm.. okay," Serenity answers, contemplating. "But.. I'm just a normal girl," she pushes her glasses up. "What makes you think I'm fit for an adventure... and what good would I do by doing this?"

“I’ll explain things as we go,” he reassures her quickly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. 

“Besides,” he says with a laugh that she totally falls for, completely ignoring how uncomfortable it sounds. “It’s sorta imperative that we get outta here like NOW.” Nothing seems wrong about his insistence on their sudden departure, although she can’t put her finger on exactly why it also seems sort of wrong.

He reaches behind himself and with a twist of his hand, some sort of dark...portal?...of wispy smoke opens up. Right as he did it, however, Serenity catches sight of movement near her ankle and instinct causes her to leap, neatly avoiding a clawed hand as it slashes the place she had been standing in a fraction of a second before.

“Come on!” Toxlus shouts, looking over her shoulder with a mix of panic and determination on his handsome features. He pulls her forward hastily towards the portal in a move that usually would have her tripping over herself, but adrenaline and determination suddenly fills her. She catches herself and steps forward into the swirling darkness, hand in hand with a gorgeous stranger as he rescues her from a very real danger and leads her into a promising unknown.


	5. Serenity/Baltuis

There is a white room, devoid of anything and everything. No furniture, no artwork on the walls. Nothing but immaculate whiteness. Suddenly, a portal of swirling black and purple shadows opens up, and two figures emerge. Or rather, one trips through and falls to his knees while the other emerges gracefully and closes the portal behind them with a dismissive flick of her wrist. She looks down at the male struggling to get to his feet despite having his wrists chained uncomfortably together.

“Doing okay?”

“Not bad for decor, but you could try adding a bit of color and a nice chair,” Baltuis suggests as he looks around.

The girl shrugs, disregarding him entirely as she paces across the room. Suddenly, she speaks up, her voice carrying easily across the silent space.

“This isn’t the end goal for you. We’re making a quick detour. I saw someone when we were in the dark corridor and I- oh, there he is.”

Next to Baltuis, another portal identical to the one they arrived through opens, causing him to jump.

He moves backwards quickly, just in time to avoid a couple as they step through the second corridor. Baltuis shifts to his guide’s side as he takes in the man almost identical to her - down to the black leather attire - and the small, bookish-looking girl holding his hand.

"Whoa, what on earth-?" The new girl brushes herself off and gets up, looking around slowly. "Toxlus? Where.. are we?" With a strangled yell, she falls back to the ground upon seeing the other couple.

"What's with nerd girl and the creep?" Baltuis asks, whispering to his guide.

She smirks at him, maintaining eye contact as she snaps her fingers and the chains around Baltuis’s wrists glow blindingly white for a spit second before disappearing as if they’d never existed.

“That’s my idiot brother, though I’m just as confused as you are about-“ She freezes, posture going rigid as anger sweeps over her face. She quickly whirls on her twin, who is helping the nerdy girl to her feet apologetically.

“That better not be who I think it is,” Baltuis's guide snarls at her twin, advancing on him slowly. He ignores her, addressing his companion instead.

“Are you okay, Serenity? Sorry, we’re making a quick stop, my sister was calling me.”

"I dunno if I like you more when you're passive agressive or when you're angry. Can we trust these guys?" Baltuis asks his guide as he starts backing off a bit.

"Yes, I am, thanks," Serenity blushes, gazing away from Toxlus. "But.. she's... your sister?" Serenity stares at the other girl in the room incredulously.

“Shut up, Baltuis,” the girl snaps, not even sparing him a look as she continues glaring at the other blonde. “Tox, that better not be my next job. I swear to everything in the darkness, I will chain you up and leave you here if that’s my next job.”

“But Rixie-boo, I did it for you,” Toxlus hums in a sing-song before shooting Serenity a nervous look over his shoulder. “I'm still going to take you to start your adventure,” he promises.

Baltuis shrugs and lies down to stare at the ceiling. He lets out a yawn as the family feud carries on.

"Tox... who's that other boy then?" Serenity asks. "Is he.. chained?" She takes one step closer to get a better view. She grasps Tox's hand and squeezes it gently, still fearing his sister.

"Not anymore, chains are gone!" Baltuis replies to Serenity, addressing her directly for the first time. "Pretty neat though, huh? This chick has some sick powers," he says, jerking his thumb at his guide.

The blonde girl sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut. 

“This is ridiculous. So ridiculous. You’re all idiots.” She gives a long-suffering sigh and relaxes her posture, turning to face the others. “Sweetheart, your name is Serenity? Because if so, don’t fall for it. Tox’s got some ‘sick powers’ of his own,” she confirms and warns the other girl, mimicking her companion for the second time with air quotes.

It hits Serenity suddenly, and it’s like a veil being lifted. Toxlus has been feeding her the words her heart wants to hear. She doesn’t truly know what they are doing or where they are or what is going on. She understands completely now that she knows nothing.

The blonde girl turns and saunters over to Baltuis, gently kicking his still-bare foot with the toe of her boot as she passes it.

“And YOU. Show some decorum or whatever, you’re the first wielder the girl’s ever seen. She’s probably gonna remember you forever. I know YOU don’t know what you’re doing with it, but SOME people say those chosen by the keyblade are blessed, so look blessed, okay?”

Baltuis gets up slowly from his semi-comfortable position, since it has just been ruined by the woman who brought him here, and walks over to Serenity. He ignores Toxlus and says, "Well, I'd rather greet people than fight that hothead. And may I add, Miss, that you look beautiful in this white excuse for a room. Name's Baltuis and I'm _chosen to use a keyblade_." He turns over to look at his guide he asks, "How's that for decorum?"

Serenity lets go of Toxlus' hand and takes two steps back. “Toxlus...” Her face grows red from an amalgamation of embarrassment, disappointment, and unease. “I thought.. you promised you were going to help me,” she glances toward Toxlus, but not directly into his eyes. Shaking her head, she asks, “Powers? What does she mean that you have powers? And… _keyblade wielder_ … that’s something I read about in a book." She pauses with uncertainty and growing anxiety. “You can’t tell me… keyblade wielders, are real?” Turning to Baltius, she whispers softly, "You... look real."

The blonde girl sticks her tongue out at Baltuis for a second before smirking.

“Better,” she allows, before looking at the girl pityingly. “I'm sorry, you two weren’t supposed to meet, and I know this just raises more questions for you than it gives you answers.” She shoots her brother a scathing look, and he withers under the stare. Ignoring Serenity entirely, Toxlus moves to his sister’s side and looks sadly up at her.

“If you’re stuck until you get through the list, then let me help you get through the list, Rixis!” Toxlus whines, but the girl brushes him off. Rixis walks up to Serenity and looks her solidly in the face. 

“I was supposed to come for you later, but he’s foolishly impatient. Tox can make you see things, make you feel things, but...it’s just an illusion. It’s not real.” She turns away, looking at Baltuis and chewing her lip thoughtfully. “You aren’t going the same places, but...would you rather come with us, and I’ll drop you off after him?” she asks Serenity with a nod of her head towards her original companion.

Serenity’s eyes flick back and forth between Toxlus and Baltuis for a moment. The cocky charm of Baltuis seems much more appealing than the betrayal she feels when looking at the blonde man that had led her here.

"I kinda wanna get to that 'job' now, if you don't mind?" Baltuis asks Rixis. "Not that I dislike your brother or anything buuuuut, I'd rather... umm... that job?"

Rixis shoots him a withering look.

“She can’t exactly WALK HOME,” the blonde girl stage-whispers to Baltuis, loud enough for all to hear. “And he’s an asshole. For all the game you threw at me earlier, show her some decency. I’ll take you first.” Rixis turns back towards Serenity. “Well?” she demands, leaving the poor girl to look between Toxlus, who is giving her a sad, kicked-puppy look, and his twin, who is tapping her foot impatiently as she waits for an answer.

"I suppose... that's the only choice I have left," Serenity answers, acquiescing to Rixis' request. "I need to get out of here... but, I wish I could go with Baltuis."

"Why not take him with us?" Baltuis asks, gesturing to Toxlus. "He can't be that bad. Seemed to me like he just did you a favor by bringing- Serenity?"

Rixis scoffs.

“No, thank you. He’ll wait here,” she throws out her arm and the same shadowy chains Baltuis was wearing earlier fly out to wrap around Toxlus, binding him tightly, “until I come back to have a chat with him.” She turns to Serenity next, a smirk playing across her lips. “Sorry, honey, but he’s two steps ahead of you. HE already knows what he is,” she nods towards the keyblade wielder. Finally, she rounds on Baltuis. “And it was NOT a favor. Remember my little shadow pal? Remember how irritated he got when he thought you were trying to run? Now imagine that, but more. Lots more. They probably know she’s gone, but not with me, and are going ballistic. Just ANOTHER thing for me to deal with now.”

She twists her wrist and opens up a corridor just like the others before. With a parting glare at her sibling, Rixis nudges Baltuis and Serenity forward, muttering loudly.

“If either of you get lost, I’m tracking you down just so I can leave you in that room with him for a YEAR.”


	6. Jax/Aurelia

It is a bright, crisp day outside, perfect for taking care of chores that have been put off. Jax finds himself headed to the Tram Commons to see if there is any work posted on the local bulletin board- any spare income that requires minimal effort would be welcome as the season changes and his regular work slows down. As he nears the square, he sees a girl talking with the local Item Shop shopkeeper, which reminds him that he needs to stock up on some healing herbs. 

Aurelia is doing chores for her aunt, which includes visiting the Item Shop and trying to procure light potions for a discount. Her aunt firmly believes one can haggle the shop owner down, so she only provided enough munny for a single dose. The shopkeeper, however, finds the offer insulting. Aurelia knows she will be in trouble if she only shows up with one potion, though.

Jax walks up to the girl. "Hello, there!"

Aurelia looks up, surprised. "Hello good sir, can I help you?"

"Just here to stock up. It looks like you’re having some trouble, what's up?"

"Ah, yes, you see, I don't have enough munny with me to buy the two potions I need. I was actually robbed on the way here and while the thief wasn't able to steal all my munny, I’m still shaken. Not only that, I really have to buy two potions because my aunt is terribly ill!"

The shopkeeper interjects, looking irritated.

“That’s her story, at least, but I’m not buying it. No thief would only take part of your munny! Now, if you’ll excuse me,” the man says dismissively, turning fully towards Jax, “I’d like to help the actual, paying customers. What can I do for you, sir?”

"Hmm, hold on." Jax looks at the girl, then back to the shopkeeper. "How ‘bout I pay for her potions?"

"Thank you sir, that would be very kind of you!"

The shopkeeper looks warily between the two, then shrugs.

“I don’t care as long as I get my coin. Did you want to buy anything else? Or just her potions?”

"Why yes, I need a couple of healing herbs and two potions."

A smile appears on Aurelia’s face while she waits patiently.

“No problem,” the shopkeeper responds, ringing up the total and bagging the items separately. Once Jax finishes his transaction, the shopkeeper turns away, leaving the pair standing together in front of the small shop.

"Here you go!" Jax hands the girl the bag with the potions. He begins to move away, waving to her. "Well, nice meeting yah! By the way, I never got your name?"

"Thank you, my name is Aurelia, what's yours?"

"Jax. Well I'm off, see ya!" He proceeds to walk to Station Heights.

Aurelia gives a tiny wave back.

Before Jax is able to fully make it out of the Commons, he hears a scream and whirls around. It’s a somewhat familiar sight to one that has haunted his dreams for so long. The girl, Aurelia, drops her bag on the ground at her feet as a shadowy creature stalks closer, raking sharp-looking black claws along the ground as it approaches.

Jax runs back to Aurelia, thinking, _Not again_. "Watch out!" He attempts to enter combat.

Before Aurelia does anything else, she grabs her bag from the ground.

As Jax sprints towards where Aurelia is standing, a weight suddenly takes shape in his hand. It’s...a sword? It looks like the one from the strange dream he had, but there’s no time to examine it. He slashes the sword at the shadowy creature and is able to land a hit, causing it to hiss and back up a few steps. There is a gasp from behind him, followed closely by a jagged blue light that whips towards the creature like lightning.

For as she sees Jax strike the creature, something forms in Aurelia’s hand, knocking the bag from her hold as a wooden staff takes its place. She gasps in surprise and steps back, which somehow unleashes the blue beam from the crystal embedded in the head of the staff.

The creature emits a horrible sound before lunging forward towards Jax this time, clearly intent upon taking down the more serious threat.

Jax rushes and attacks.

Aurelia decides that she also as might well try to attack.

As Jax rushes forward again, he trips over the bag Aurelia has abandoned on the ground, causing him to pitch forward and land at the creature’s feet, missing it entirely. The creature draws back a clawed hand, but another bolt of blue blasts past, striking the creature directly in the chest. It explodes in a cloud of shadowy mist, and a single, jewel-like heart rises from the spot, before floating skyward and vanishing into the air above their heads.

"Well it looks like I'm the one that needed help. Thank you!" He looks down at the sword in his hand.

"The potions, are they still good?!" Aurelia hurries back to the bag.

A laugh fills the air, freezing the pair in their tracks.

“Bravo,” an unknown voice hails, causing both of them to look around for its source. There is a slight figure, shrouded in a large black overcoat, complete with hood pulled to obscure their face, standing on top of a low rooftop nearby. They jump down and approach Jax and Aurelia, clapping slowly and loudly in a way that seems almost mocking. “That was...quite the show, you two.”


	7. Baltuis/Serenity

Rixis leaves Baltuis in Twilight Town, but true to form, she doesn’t leave him with much.

“The guy you’re looking for is in an old mansion somewhere around here. Just tell him Rixis sent you, and he’ll get your job sorted out,” she says as she pushes him through the shadow corridor and abruptly closes it behind him.

Baltuis is left standing in what appears to be a station plaza, though for what, he doesn’t know. There are steps leading up to the station itself, and to the side are steps leading down to an unknown destination. He also thinks he can see some sort of opening in a corner, though that might be for the sewer or something similar.

"Pushy..." He says as he takes a peek at the opening.

It is a concrete pipe, large enough for a grown man to pass through. Steel beams partially close it off, but at some point large sections rusted away or were removed, leaving an opening you could easily get through if you tried. The lighting is dim at best, but Baltuis can make out that it leads slightly downward, with no obstacles other than a slight trickle of water on the ground.

"Welp, I’m not afraid of getting dirty." He heads through the opening despite the dim light.

As he steps into the murky gloom, a sudden flash of white catches his eye at the corner of his vision. He turns, but not quick enough- whatever it was is slithering out of the opening he just came through. Then-he thinks his eyes must be playing tricks on him- the missing bars on the old rusty grate flicker as if a light stuttering on and solidify, sealing him inside. 

——-

“So...yeah. Sorry about my brother. He meant well.” The girl, Rixis, is standing in front of Serenity, arms crossed over her chest and looking down and away. She had taken her and Baltuis down a dark, smoky corridor until she stopped, made an opening, and said something to the man that Serenity could not hear, before shoving him out and closing it behind him. That left the two girls to travel alone together for another undetermined distance before she stopped again, and now is clearly trying to apologize before leaving Serenity too, just like Baltuis.

"Wait... is this where we part ways? I don't think I'm ready!" She turns to Rixis who huffs, pulling her hood back over her head and concealing her face from Serenity. 

“Okay, yeah, you didn’t get as much of a build up as you should have. Ask me something, just ONE thing, and I’ll try to explain it to you before I head out. Clock’s ticking though, hon; you aren’t the only name on my list. All I’m supposed to do is get you here.”

"Hm... ok. Then, one last question. What is my mission after you leave? I trust that I will find a way towards the other answers I seek." Serenity answers decidedly.

The girl smiles, but it seems bitter.

“Let your heart be your guiding key,” Rixis says mockingly, opening a corridor as she speaks the words. “And your mission? I never really know, I’m supposed to say and do whatever I have to to get you from point A to point B, and that’s pretty much it.” She leads Serenity gently towards the opening, her hand on her lower back as she says the last part into her ear, “But this is where I drop off all the ones who don’t know who they are, so I’m pretty sure your mission is to make friends,” just before shoving Serenity out and closing the corridor. 

——-

"Well, I'm definitely confused here..." Baltuis says as he tries to look around.

He appears to be in what looks like a long concrete cylinder. It stretches ahead for a while, but you can make out a fork in the passageway.

"Well I'm left handed, so left it is!" He decides."Wish that girl hadn’t left me alone... woulda loved to see more of her."  
Baltuis approaches the fork and heads down the left path.

He walks down until he reaches a forced right turn and takes it, but before he makes it too far down the new hallway, he comes across steps leading up and out to what appears to be daylight.

"This definitely isn’t a mansion... Man, I'm not gonna make any munny off this huh..? I’d hate to disappoint miss crazy." Baltuis moves towards the light.

He emerges into what appears to be a central area. There are shops, bulletin boards, a mailbox, and other signs of activity in a larger area ahead, while to his left are stairs leading up somewhere.

——-

Serenity blinks, eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden bright light. There is a large fountain in front of her and tall buildings on all sides, but what really catches her attention are the people there. A girl, around fifteen or sixteen, is standing facing away from her, chatting animatedly with an older boy dressed in a grey shirt and black vest sitting on the lip of the fountain, looking confused.

Serenity lifts her glasses up to rub her eyes and then blinks a couple more times. She’s starting to feel a little faint. She adjusts her glasses again and sighs into the air. "Man, what a day... I wonder how Selena is doing? And Mom and Dad? Do they even... realize I'm gone?" She slowly scans the scenery in front of her, taking it all in. "Hm. Where even am I now?" She wipes her eyes a second time when they begin to get misty. Then she walks to the fountain and plops right down next to the girl, looking forlorn.

The girl stops speaking, blinking owlishly at Serenity in surprise, before a beaming grin breaks out across her face.

“HEY! Ohmygosh hi! Who are you? I’m Avana and this is Ches and we have no idea where we are or why we’re here, do you? You’re so cute, awwh,” the girl gushes, seemingly above the need to breathe. The boy sitting next to you smirks, leaning to catch your eye.

“I’d say she’s not always like this, but we only met like, twenty minutes ago. I’m Ches, like she said. Who are you?”

"Avana... Ches..." Serenity feels a little embarrassed to have been lost in her own head. "Heh-hello! I'm.. Serenity!" She rubs the back of her head apologetically. "Does that mean... you two aren't from here either?"

“Nope!” Avana says cheerfully, “but we were trying to figure that out.” Before Serenity can ask what that means, Ches interjects.

“More...we know where we’re from, but not where ‘here’ is, or...I don’t know, it just doesn’t make sense.” He leans back, confusion overtaking him again.

"Friends..." Serenity mutters quietly to herself. "There was a girl... in a cloak. She took me through some kind of portal," she says for the rest to hear, almost hurriedly. "And, I just remembered that, er-, that is-... I _think_ I'm here to meet others like me." She looks back towards the couple for a reaction.

The bewilderment grows on the boy’s face, but Avana just nods serenely, as if what Serenity has said makes perfect sense to her.

“What do you mean, like you?” Ches asks, at the same time Avana agrees, “Yeah, I sorta just got dropped here by someone in a weird coat, too!”

——-

"How do I get to that mansion?" Baltuis questions before running around and looking for people and answers.

When he enters the larger area, his eyes apparently decide to play more tricks on him. For an instant, an image flickers before him; a strange-looking young man, sprawled on the ground at the feet of some sort of monster as a young girl determinedly holds a staff in the air behind him. It flickers in and out for a second, like static, before finally blinking out entirely.

Baltuis gets a gut feeling that what he’s witnessed is no problem at all, though; obviously, he must have just seen cloud shadows passing overhead rapidly or something. Whatever. He decides to shrug it off for now.

He does not see anyone at first as he steps into the central area, until movement catches his eye; there is a shopkeeper bustling about at an open storefront under a sign reading “Item Shop”.

Walking up to the item shop, Baltuis asks, "Hey, if I buy something, would you be able to tell me where the mansion is? I’m kinda lost here and could use some help."

The shopkeeper looks up, apparently surprised for a moment before recovering quickly.

“Oh, good afternoon! I’d be happy to show you my wares to aid you on your travels, but you don’t need to make a purchase to ask for help!” The man smiles good-naturedly, wiping his hands on his apron as he approaches the counter separating them. When he was in front of Batluis, however, his expression grows mildly concerned. “Are you sure that’s where you want to be headed? Some say it’s haunted,” he warns softly with a small frown.

——-

Serenity looks down, deep in thought for a moment, then turns back to Ches. "She also mentioned that this is the place for those who ‘don't know who they are…’" She meets both of their eyes. "So... there's something special about us, isn't there? We belong to something... greater. But what could it be?" She asks with both palms against the lip of the fountain, perplexed.

Ches shakes his head, slowly, as if in disbelief. 

“I don’t know about all that, but when and where we’re from is what I don’t-“

“Ohmygosh! What if you’re right? What’s special about us?” Avana gushes, interrupting him. “What greater thing? I’m so excited!” she enthuses. 

Obviously, Avana and Serenity were going to get along well. She brushes aside Ches’s strange comment and focuses on the bubbly girl, happy to feel Iike she is making friends. 

——-

"I don’t mind. I have to be there. I’m not afraid of a few ghosts. Please lemme know and I'll be on my way," Baltuis asserts to the shopkeeper.

“They tried to brick it over a while ago,” the man muses, gesturing around the corner a little ways. “Go that way and you’ll find a large hole in the wall where the bricks fell through. That’ll lead you to some woods, and past that is the old mansion.” The man’s expression is grim as he looks over Baltuis’s shoulder in the direction he’s indicated.

"Thanks a bunch," Batluis replies, paying no mind to the man's concerns and running towards to broken wall. He tries to make his way into the forest.

As he steps through the bricks and into the woods beyond, his foot catches on a loose edge and Baltuis tumbles into the lush grass. Unfortunately for him, he’s come out on a sloping hill, so he rolls a few feet before stopping gently in the middle of a small clearing between the dense trees. Ahead, he can make out the brighter light of another clearing. All around is dense forest.

"Well, that could’ve ended worse. I should watch my step... Well, so long as I move away from town I should hit the mansion. Rixis' contact should be there."  
Baltuis runs through the lush forest.

He emerges into a well-manicured lawn of sorts, trees surrounding the neat expanse of grass in a clear line. There is a large stone arch with iron gates that are swung open welcomingly, and beyond that sits a huge, white stone house so grand that it is instantly clear this is the mansion he is searching for. Finally, he’s made it. Now to see who is inside.

——-

Serenity finishes off her chat with Avana, giggling. She wipes her eyes again, but this time from joyful tears, and in much brighter spirits. "I'm so glad to have met you guys here," she confesses quietly. "I felt so scared at first, and... though I saw you two at this fountain, I felt that I might've still been dreaming." She pauses. "I'm really glad we have each other." She begins to look around at the colorful structures around them. "But by the way... How long have you two been here? Have you explored much of this... town?"

“No, we’ve just been talking ...” Ches muses, trailing off as he clearly becomes lost in thought. Avana shrugs.

“I’ve been here about... two days? Wandering around looking for someone else. I had a friend whose aunt didn’t approve of us spending time together, and before I knew what was going on, someone took me away and left me here. But it’s weird...no matter how many different ways I’ve tried to go, everything eventually loops back to here. There are no real paths out or away. So I waited.” Ches lays a hand on Avana’s shoulder sympathetically. She brightens up again quickly, grinning at Serenity happily. “But now I’ve got you guys and I’m so glad to have met you, too!” Ches is opening his mouth to speak when Serenity sees his eyes suddenly go wide, locked on a point over her shoulder.

Serenity quickly turns around.

A man has appeared, seemingly from nowhere, as if he’s just blinked into existence behind them. He is wearing an impeccably white, clean suit and appears to be in his early to mid forties. His hands are shoved in his pockets casually, though there is an air of something Serenity can’t quite place around him, as if she can tell he is important, but not how or why. He smiles kindly at the three of them.

“Hello, children. I think it’s time for some answers, don’t you?” he asks in a soft, rich tenor.


	8. Baltuis/Jax/Aurelia

Before Jax can make a move, everything around him seems to freeze in place. It is as if time itself has stopped for everyone and everything around him, except Jax himself...well, and the cloaked stranger who is still approaching him.

“Heh, you kinda got your butt saved by a little girl back there, didn’t ya, tough guy?” the newcomer asks, and Jax can almost *hear* the smirk in his tone.

"What's it to you? Who are you, anyways?" Jax asks as he approaches the cloaked figure, sword still clutched tight in his hand.

“Oh, there’s no need for that old thing,” the figure says, waving his hand vaguely towards him. The sword in Jax’s hands is enveloped in a smoky mist before it disappears entirely from his hold.

“Listen, you are needed for something. Actually, she is too, but I’ll get to her in a minute. You’re gonna need to toughen up a bit before we can use you, though.”

Something about him is getting to Jax in a way that makes him feel oddly competitive with the stranger, like it would be a matter of pride to beat any challenge or task he provides him. It’s a rivalry, but will it be a friendly one or a bitter one?

Jax decides it might as well be friendly, unless the stranger gives him a reason to act otherwise.

"I'm game, so what do you need from me?" Jax questions, still jarred by the sudden loss of his weapon.

“Let’s let the little lady join us for this,” he says cheerfully, waving a hand at Aurelia before she blinks and begins moving.

“I have a job for you two. You’ll get a pretty nice reward if you’re successful at it, too,” he states, dark hood turning to look at them both, one after another.

"And what actually is the reward?" Aurelia inquires.

"You ok?" Jax looks at Aurelia.

"I should probably be asking that to you, after that fall you had."

"I overdid it, is all. At least you are safe." He looks at the staff still in her hands.

"Well I guess I should thank you for at least attempting to help me. I'm sure you will do a lot better next time, but I think this is not the right time to have this conversation," she replies, pointing at the dark hooded figure.

The figure in question has crossed his arms and tilted his hooded head while the two were speaking, but upon being pointed out, begins to laugh.

“She’s right, you know. And I’m kiiinda in a hurry, so whaddya say? Wanna get a bunch of munny and upgrade those old weapons?” he asks with an eager clap of his hands.

"Kupo?"

"Well, you do have my interest, when you mentioned munny,” Aurelia says. “But can you maybe explain this random weapon that I suddenly have and why you suddenly appeared the same time I was attacked by a big scary monster?"

“Ah, don’t worry about it sweetheart, I’ve got something better for you,” the man says dismissively with a wave, and her staff is enveloped in a shadowy mist before it disappears from her hold. “And those things are just gonna keep coming the longer we wait here.”

Aurelia feels like the man is doing something to her. She can’t put her finger on it exactly, but the sudden urge to follow the figure and to obey his every order does not seem natural or coincidental.

Then, the cloaked stranger pulls back his hood and smiles at Aurelia, and every concern and thought vanishes. He is HOT. Pale blonde hair, pointy yet masculine face, gorgeous pale blue eyes. She would do anything he asks with a smile and a happy heart.

She is enthralled.

"Alright, I’ll go with you." Jax looks at the man, thinking about why he said kupo and wondering what's going on with Aurelia.

"Of course, I will also go with you!" She says with a big grin on her face.

“Sweet,” the blonde says cheerfully, twisting his hand and opening a circle of wispy black and purple smoke, “Let’s go.” He sweeps a hand before himself, indicating the two to pass through, before he follows and closes the circle. They follow him for an indeterminable distance in silence, before he stops and opens another portal. “You guys go on. The boss is already in there with a...coworker,” he chuckles before pointing them towards what appears to be bright sunlight and neatly trimmed grass.

"What!? Where are we? Whatever, let’s do this!" Jax is floating there, still puzzled by the events that just happened.

Aurelia follows him.

They step into a brightly lit grassy area, with dense forest partially circling one side and a stone arch with open gates on the other side. Beyond the gates is an ornate white mansion, and they can just barely see someone disappearing through the front doors before they close again.

"Well, let's see what's up! Kupo!" He waves at Aurelia.

"Uh, this kinda looks like it could be from a horror movie, but sure, I’m already here anyway. Let's go," Aurelia agrees with a tilt of her head.

They both proceed through the gates and up the mansion steps, but while Jax passes through, Aurelia walks into the doorframe, hitting herself in the face hard enough to bruise.

They enter the mansion.

——-

"Well, since I'm finally here, let's make our way in." Baltuis walks into the Old Mansion while whistling a tune.

It is ghostly quiet inside. The interior is empty, undecorated, but he sees doors along the walls and a staircase leading to more doors above.

The last door along the upper hallway is open a crack, he notices.

"Wonder if someone's up there?" He mutters to himself and goes to peek in the door.

He’s only made it halfway up the staircase when a sudden noise behind him startles him. Baltuis turns and sees a young man and an even younger girl enter from where he’s come from.

Baltuis turns around and screams, "Oh, come on! Who the hell are these two?"

"Well, hello to you too. My name is Jax," he replies, rushing to meet the unfamiliar figure while holding on to Aurelia's arm so she won't run into anything else.

"Please try to refrain from screaming, my head already hurts enough," Aurelia says, ripping her arm away from Jax. "My name is Aurelia, could you maybe introduce yourself?"

"Name's Baltuis. Glad to meet y'all, but I'm a little busy. I have someone to meet here."

"Well, you’re in luck, we seem to be needing to meet someone too. Kupo." Jax is gasping for air and unknowingly floating.

Baltuis faces Aurelia. "Did this man just say _kupo_?"

Aurelia nods. "He does that sometimes, yes. Don't ask me why. We aren't really sure who we are even looking for, but maybe you can help us?"

“Or maybe I can help you,” a soft, neutral voice that still somehow dominates the room startles all three, making them turn their heads towards the room at the end of the hall. A young man in an impossibly white suit has stepped out onto the landing and is looking down at them. “Ah...oh dear. It appears my guides may have been a little hasty,” he murmurs, waving his hand. Jax and Aurelia freeze in place as if they have become statues.

“Now, how can I help you?” The man asks Baltuis politely as if nothing is going on.

Baltuis is on alert, "Well, you can begin by not turning me into a creepy statue. Next, you can help me by telling me what I am needed for and what _they_ are doing here," he replies with a nod towards Jax and Aurelia.

“Oh goodness no. They’re just paused. I will resume with them next. I’m afraid they were brought here out of order, when I needed to keep my appointment to offer you a job.”

"Great, so what do I need to do and what do I get?"

“I’m prepared to offer you a reward of your choosing, so long as you complete a task for me. You wield a Keyblade, correct?” The man asks, looking at Baltuis deeply.

"Yes! I do wield a keyblade! No idea why, but your _guide_ told me I'm blessed!" He attempts to summon the keyblade, but nothing appears in his hand. The man chuckles lightly.

“The Keyblade only appears for those it chooses. Some consider it a blessing, yes, but others see it as a curse. What you choose to do with it is what defines who you are.” He pauses, giving Baltuis a considering look. “What I’d like for you to do is learn to use it in order to gather something for me.”

"Well then, let's get started. The sooner the better!"

“If the Keyblade is not in use, it resides within your...heart. Can you feel yours? Reach within yourself and try to draw it out.”

Baltuis tries to summon his keyblade again to no avail.

“Try harder!” The man commands sharply with a small frown. Baltuis focuses and tries again. “Better,” the man muses, rubbing his chin in thought, as the Keyblade springs into existence in Baltuis’s hand as it had previously.

“Now, there are some creatures that have begun to appear in this area.” Suddenly, at his feet, a shadow grows seemingly from nowhere. The shadow twists, expands, grows, until a shadow creature like the one that had harmed him is writhing and dancing at the man’s feet. The man ignores it, however, as if he has not seen it. “I need you to collect something from them, which you earn from their defeat. It takes shape in the form of a jeweled heart. I want you to use your Keyblade to do this.”

"Well, this brings back memories..." Baltuis mutters to himself. "So I need to hit it? Not much of a fighter, but a job's a job! Questions can wait!" He swings his keyblade and initiates combat.

The sword goes right through the shadow- or maybe, a picture of the shadow? Baltuis realizes it is two dimensional as it flickers from the interruption, before becoming a whole image once again. The man smirks, but amusement shines in his eyes.

“Exactly like that, although I’m afraid this one is just an example. Nothing but data. I can see that you grasp the concept, however. So you accept?” The man holds out a hand for him to shake with an easy smile.

Baltuis shakes his hand and says, "Glad to do business, sir!"

“Wonderful! They have been spotted all over this world and in many others as well. For now, why don’t you see what you can find here?” The man turns, beginning to reenter the door he’d come through. Before he closes it, his parting words are, “Return when you feel you’ve made progress.” Then the door closes and Baltuis has been clearly dismissed.


	9. Serenity/Baltuis

Serenity raises her hand. "Erm... excuse me, Sir?"

The man pauses, looking at her politely.

“Yes?” he asks curiously.

She looks up nervously while rubbing her right upper arm. "I... believe you may have the answers I seek." Serenity continues with more conviction in her voice, "I... can _feel_ it, somehow." She stands up and meets the older gentleman's eyes. "Do you know the girl and the boy in cloaks, that led us here? Are you a part of their crew?"

The man laughs lightly, not put off or concerned by her actions at all. 

“Young lady, I will explain what you three need to know in due time. You can trust me. Your guides were just a means to an end, they were simply the channel I chose to reach out to you. For now though, might I suggest a different venue for this conversation?” He looks at the three of them expectantly, clearly waiting for them to decide if they will go with him or not.

Serenity grabs both Avana and Ches' hands in each of her own. "Avana.. Ches.. this may seem strange, but I think... we need to trust him," she says to them assuredly. She walks forth towards the gentleman. "Take us away."

Avana follows willingly, but Ches hesitates, digging in his heels and refusing to be pulled along.

“Girls, seriously, something seems weird about all of this...”

Something in his tone makes them pause. What was it he’d been saying before? About how he didn’t understand something? She’d been too busy making friends with Avana before to pay much attention.

——-

"He said they'll show up around this world... so, I guess I'll search for some shadowy jerks to beat. It does bring back memories though..." Baltuis mutters to himself as he leaves the mansion.

He steps into the Mansion’s yard, passing the still-frozen pair on the stairs as he goes. The yard seems to be quiet and peaceful between the Mansion and the woods beyond the gate.

"Where are these things? I didn’t see any on the way here..." He moves past the yard into the forest.

Everything seems totally fine. The silence in the forest is welcome; it lets Baltuis hear his own thoughts more clearly. He begins to walk through the forest.

A twig snaps overhead; he throws himself to the side quickly as something swings down from the trees overhead, narrowly missing him. Baltuis springs to his feet as a mostly-purple creature that looks vaguely chimp-like drops from the branches above, banging it’s fists on the ground as it stares at him.

"Well, you look lovely. Don’t imagine you'd want to sit down and chat, huh? I'm gonna assume you're one of the things im suppose t'take out!" He summons his keyblade and initiates combat.

——-

Serenity halts at the resistance she feels in her left hand and turns to Ches. "Wait, Ches... I think you may be right..." Her nerves start rushing to her head. "And I feel like you may know something. What was it, that you were saying before?"

The man in white sighs, folding his hands in front of him in a clear indication that he will wait. Ches looks nervously between the man, Serenity and Avana, before speaking cautiously.

“Well, I mean, I’m not as worried about _where_ we came from as I am about _when_ we came from.” He looks at Serenity with an almost desperate glint in his eyes. “What is the greatest advancement in technology from your home?”

"Hmm...." She pauses, trying to understand what Ches might mean. She looks downwards. "We have a fridge and an oven... and recently, aircrafts?" She turns to Ches, who nods grimly, then points towards Avana.

“But she doesn’t believe me that people can fly without magic. And I’m betting neither of you know what a gummyphone is?” He pulls a small, thin, rectangular object from his pants pocket, pushing a button on it and causing one whole face of the object to light up from within. On her other side, Serenity feels Avana leap back from it in surprise.

Serenity gasps and continues staring, transfixed at the mystic device in Ches' hands- "Wh... what is that?" She asks in a sort of panic, barely putting the words together.

He shrugs, stuffing the item back into his pocket.

“Where- or _when_ I’m from, everyone has one. They’re so you can talk to someone who isn’t in the same place as you.” He turns to glare accusingly at the man in the suit, who is looking politely disinterested in what they are talking about. “Before we go with you, I want to know how this is possible.” A small chuckle escapes the older man.

“I told you that I would explain what you needed to know. For now, let’s write it off as ‘different cultures, different advancements’? I’d much prefer we talk elsewhere.”

——-

Baltuis’s first swing barely hits the creature, merely grazing it as the monster leaps and chatters angrily at him. Then, it grips both front paws together and swings them violently towards his head.

Although Baltuis leaps away, this time he is unable to get away completely unscathed, receiving a glancing blow as well. 

His next swing misses entirely, instead creating an opening for the creature to swipe at him as he stumbles past, off-balance.

Baltuis tries to disengage.

He steps back warily, brandishing the blade in front of him. The angry creature follows him a few steps, then suddenly cocks its head, listening to an unknown sound. Just as suddenly as it had arrived, the creature leaps back into the trees and swings itself away from him with a parting screech. 

——-

Serenity turns back to the man. "But wait... Sir." She starts to feel vindicated. "Why are we going elsewhere? Where is it that you want to take us?"

The man begins to looks impatient as he gestures around them.

“I find we are in a much more exposed location at present, and would like to take you three somewhere that we could have a more lengthy discussion. If you would prefer I shorten the time I had planned to spend answering questions, then by all means, let us remain here.”

Serenity turns to Ches. "What should we do?"

The boy looks panicked.

“I dunno, but...” he trails off, looking around them with trepidation, “it’s not like we can go back, can we?”

Serenity pans back and forth a couple of times between Avana and Ches, then takes a moment to collect herself. "What do you say, we give him a chance to give us some answers?" She finally responds with some conviction. "And if anything happens, we stick together no matter what."

Avana nods vigorously, linking her arm with hers, but Ches still looks nervous.

“I reeeeally don’t like this,” they hear him mutter. The man in white ignores Ches, gesturing to the empty air beside him. Suddenly, a large rectangular patch of air about the size of a grown man flickers in and out rapidly, before disappearing to show a seamless view into what looks like a mansion of some sort.

“Shall we?” The man asks before stepping through, leaving Serenity and Avana to follow him through the space while Ches reluctantly brings up the rear.

——-

"Well, that was painful. Back to town it is!" Baltius leads in that direction.

He emerges from the broken wall and is back in the Tram Commons. Everything appears to be peaceful here. The Item Shop is where he remembers it, and beyond there is an area with what looks like stairs. The buildings and stairs in the space seem climbable, and there is a small partially fenced corner with a sheet draped over it.

"Hmm... think I'll go over to that fenced area." Baltuis moves towards fenced off area with the sheet.

He arrives in a sandlot of sorts. There is a large poster that looks like a sign-up sheet hanging next to what appears to be another exit. Of more immediate concern, however, is the small shadow creature in the center of the space.

——-

Serenity emerges into what appears to be the interior of some old mansion. Along the back wall are multiple closed doors, and she sees a staircase off to the side leading up to a landing with more closed doors. The man leads her up the stairs and to a door right in the middle of the short landing. When the door opens, she sees a large table surrounded by chairs in an otherwise empty and undecorated room.

Serenity pauses in her tracks, causing Avana to halt as well. Then, she turns to the man without saying a word, awaiting direction.

“Please, take a seat. Make yourselves comfortable,” the man says, moving to sit at the head of the table. Once they have all taken a chair, the man steeples his fingers and looks at each of them in turn. “I have much to tell you, but I know there are many things weighing on your minds. What is the most pressing thing you wish to have answered?”

Serenity breaks the silence. "This all seems like a dream so far," she speaks from her heart, looking down and away from the man's gaze. "From a rather surreal one I had this morning, to a girl and boy in cloaks, and so many cold rooms.... I might've even lost track of time," she begins. "But why me? hy Avana and Ches? Why are we here and what are we meant to do?" Her voice cracks a bit, as she starts to feel desperate.

The man nods calmly.

“Fear not, what you are about to learn will bring you great and terrible might. Nothing will ever be the same for you again, I fear, but I can promise that I will show you opportunity for a better future.” Serenity sees Ches shrink back in his chair at the same time Avana leans forward in excitement. “Are any of you familiar with the term ‘Keyblade Wielder’?”


	10. Jax/Aurelia

Jax and Aurelia were in the Old Mansion with the other stranger when the man in the white suit had appeared and then- a blink, and the other person who had preceded them was gone, as if he’d never existed. What was his name again...?

Before they have a second to ponder his disappearance, the man in the suit coughs to get their attention.

Aurelia looks at the man. "Wait where is the boy?"

"What's going on?” Jax asks, dazed and confused.

The man smiles minutely, as if laughing at an inside joke.

“He was a previously scheduled appointment. I’m afraid you two arrived a bit early. But now I’m available for our meeting, so...shall we?” he asks, gesturing to a door behind him in the upper gallery.

Aurelia is hesitant to follow him. "Jax, you can go first if you want," she suggests.

"Sure, I'll lead," Jax replies, then proceeds to move to the upper gallery.

After dithering for a moment, Aurelia goes after Jax.

The man leads them into a large room, empty and undecorated save for a large table and chairs neatly tucked under it. He beckons casually for the pair to find seats as he moves to the head of the table and takes his place.

“What do you most hope for?” He asks them both suddenly, turning to look at each in turn.

"Well, that's quite a personal question to ask,” Aurelia replies. “Why do you need to know?" 

"Easy, a way to protect those who can't be protected," Jax requests.

The man nods slowly.

“One only concerned with their own affairs, one willing to sacrifice their own affairs to aid others. It’s interesting you were drawn to one another.” He looks at Jax. “What would you do if you were given a tool to help you achieve what you most desire? Would you be willing to put it to use for me?”

Aurelia begins to look around, seeing if she can find anything interesting in the room.

Jax looks at her, "I think that's fine." He looks back at the man, "So, this is about that Heartless we killed? Yes, I do know what they are, one took something important from me."

There is little to take notice of in the room. The walls are a smooth, pristine white, and are made of a material unfamiliar to Aurelia. It’s too smooth to be wood or plaster, too perfect to be steel or stone. The table and chairs also appear to be made of the same material. The ceilings are higher than she expected, and a single, full-wall window along the back wall behind the man has hazy white curtains partially obscuring the sunlight.

The man inclines his head forward, acknowledging Jax’s statement. 

“Did you comprehend how you two were able to defeat it? Or rather,” he glances at Aurelia, “How _you_ were?”

"Well, from what I remember, I suddenly had this staff in my hand and some kind of blue light went through it and hit the monster, it felt strange," she answers simply.

"That staff and my sword... the dream." Jax is puzzled, knowing what might be said next.

The man smiles. 

“Intuitive, both of you. But the reason it felt strange is that I merely left you placeholders for the weapon inside of yourself that I’d like to help you wield.” He rises from his seat, standing to the side of the table. “Can you both try to call them again?”

Aurelia calmly tries to summon her staff, while Jax shouts,"Come forth my blade!" He is holding his arm out, his hand ready to grasp the weapon.

After his mighty words, the sword from before bursts into being amidst a shower of golden sparks. The man in the suit nods, looking extremely pleased...until he sees Aurelia. She is standing there, eyes clenched tightly and hand held out as if ready to be handed something, but her palm is empty. 

“Try harder, child,” the man snaps somewhat gruffly.

Nothing. Nothing happens. The man frowns, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

“Hmm. An interesting error. I wonder...” Suddenly, the man’s eyes lit up. Without warning, he snaps his fingers, and a dark spot begins to grow on the floor.

Aurelia tries to copy Jax’s movement, calling out,"Come forth my stupid staff!"

The staff begins to form, flickering in and out of existence in her open hand at the same rate that panic grows in her eyes as another Heartless creature takes shape. It thrashes forward at Jax, too quick for him to dodge, and swipes at him. However, the adrenaline still coursing through him from his awesome summoning keeps him from taking any real damage, and he steps back at the ready. 

“Now, girl,” the man says forcefully, as the creature falls back and rounds on Aurelia, “Stop him.”

Aurelia tries to do the same thing as the previous encounter and attacks the Heartless.

A blast of water bursts from the suddenly solid staff in Aurelia’s hand, hitting the creature head-on. It explodes into black mist, and a jewel-like heart shape floats from where it had previously been. The man turns to Jax quickly.

“Close your eyes. The sword in your hand is wrong. You can feel it, you know in your heart what you are really holding.”

The weapon in his hands glows blindingly bright for a second, and then it changes into the strangest sword he’s ever seen. It looks like some sort of overgrown garden key, with teeth in the shape of a crown and a guard that looks like a handle. The tip and the jeweled heart glows, and then the heart fades as does the light surrounding his weapon.

Aurelia is still shaky from the fight and tries to compose herself. "What is that weird thing?”

"This weapon is...a Keyblade? A weapon to protect and destroy. I thought these were fairy tale weapons." Jax is stunned while looking at his new weapon.

The man claps his hands eagerly.

“Yes, the boy is a wielder, one of the Keyblade’s chosen. The actions you’ve taken in this life have stemmed from that light in your heart. But you, my dear,” he pauses, turning to Aurelia with an excited gleam in his eye. “I believe you’re a glitch. Can we perform an experiment? You may walk away with powers beyond your dreams.”

"A glitch, what is that supposed to mean?" She questions. “Also, I'm not sure if you noticed, but I have saved his life twice, why is he a chosen one and I'm not?"

"Yes, I would like to know this to." Jax asks the man. "But first," he turns to Aurelia and points his key at her. "How ‘bout we spar to see who's stronger?" He attempts to goad Aurelia into a fight.

"Uh, I prefer getting some answers first from this old man," she points toward the guy.

"Ok," Jax says resigned and then pulls his key away and points it to the man. "What do you mean by glitch?"

The man shrugs, but his eyes are still bright with enthusiasm. 

“Let’s test my hypothesis before we go explaining the conclusion,” he answers simply, brushing past the encounter. “My dear, close your eyes.”

Aurelia does as asked.

“The weapon in your hand; it’s not there, is it? That isn’t right. Feel that power.” She feels the staff in her hand fade away.

The water remaining on the ground from her spell begins to glow faintly and then suddenly, floats into the air. It hovers, suspended in front of her for a moment, before she imagines it swirling around them like an airborne river. Low and behold, the water does exactly as she’s imagined, before flowing around and then into the palms of her hands.

The man beams then; it is an odd expression on his face. 

“This is most exciting indeed! I can’t wait to compare my data with this discovery. You are indeed a glitch, my dear. Maybe that is why you’ve linked yourself with him? Curious indeed, I have much work to do.” He turns quickly and makes to leave the room, clearly lost in thought.

"This is amazing!" Aurelia exclaims in awe, not noticing as the man attempts to leave.

"Hey, you just gonna leave us like that?!" Jax runs after the man.

"Hey, wait for me!" Aurelia quickly hurries after Jax.

He stops suddenly, as if just remembering the two of them are still there.

“Oh, forgive me! I still haven’t told you what I need from you, I apologize. Can we move to another room, though? I keep my research separate from my entertaining spaces.” Without waiting for an answer, he exits the room, leaving the two to follow.


	11. Aurelia/Jax

Aurelia follows the man. "So could you maybe finally explain all these weird things that are happening to us?"

Jax follows her.

The man shrugs, opening an adjacent door and briefly sticking his head in. 

She can’t hear what he says, nor can she see around him into the room, and he shuts the door firmly once he is finished.

“I can only explain what is going on, not why. Jax, you have clearly been chosen by the Keyblade, an ancient and terrible weapon of great power. With it, you can protect those you love and save others from harm.” He opens yet another door, and there is a white desk, covered in neat stacks of paper and some sort of advanced computer, with a large, but flat, white monitor facing away from them. “As for Aurelia, we were looking at you because we could sense the power within you, but it appears it comes from another source than the Keyblade.”

Aurelia finds this explanation satisfying, and takes him at his word.

Jax, however, notices the way the tone of his voice changes when he mentions ‘we were looking at you,’ and thinks on those words.

"So what do you actually want from us?" Aurelia asks.

"Giving us these powers? What do you need us to do? *Kupo,*" Jax questions, looking at the man.

“I just need you to collect those hearts for me. Those creatures are everywhere, scattered throughout many worlds, and in those hearts is data I need. Included but not limited to the data of the person they stole it from. When a Keyblade is near one that has been released, it automatically collects the heart and the data within.”

"And what exactly did you mention what we will get in return?"

"Track Heartless and slay them, sounds easy." Jax continues floating there looking at his key.

The man focuses intently on Aurelia for a moment.

“And what is it YOU want most?” He asks her curiously.

"If you want an honest answer, I don't know. I guess everything is better than being stuck here. You mentioned other worlds; does this mean we can go wherever we want?"

The man nods.

“To an extent. I have built a transportation system connecting this world with the ones which are contaminated. You are free to visit those and take care of any Heartless you find there.” He pauses, and tilts his head. “To be frank, though, I was expecting a different answer from you.” He sits at the desk, beginning to click on the computer. “No matter. Are you two ready to get started?”

"I am ready," Aurelia says with a nod.

"Let's do this!" Jax cheers.

“Then Jax, you are free to go. Your transportation is in Central Station. Aurelia, will you wait a moment? I need to give you a device to gather the hearts in lieu of a Keyblade.”

Aurelia looks at Jax. "Well, I guess I will see you later?"

"Will do!" Jax calls as he rushes out of the room.

——-

The man types away at his computer for a moment without looking up. 

“There is really nothing you wish for other than to visit new worlds?”

"Well, some munny would be nice, just so that I can afford basic needs and find some kind of place to stay the night in the other worlds you mentioned," Aurelia replies.

The man shrugs again.

“Of course. Perhaps I was wrong.”

Suddenly, the door opens again. A very pale, petite brunette girl pokes her head through the opening minutely.

“Sir? Here it is,” she murmurs, holding out a small, thin rectangle in the general direction of Aurelia.

The man nods towards the newcomer. 

“Aurelia, that device is a gummyphone. You can use it to keep in contact with others across great distances, and it will also serve to collect the data hearts. Please take it on your way out.”

Aurelia takes the gummyphone. "Thank you, I only now realise I don't even know your name though."

The man glances up briefly with a soft smile.

“It is of no importance to you. You may call me by my title, however. The Developer.” Then he looks down again, clearly dismissing her.

——-

"The Developer?" Jax is standing by the door of the office, unseen. "So I need to go to the Central Station?" He decides to head on over there.

He leaves the mansion, stepping out onto the neat lawn. There appears to be no danger between him and the woods.

As he walks through the woods, he sees something strange. Ahead of him, shuffling along the ground, is a large, purple, chimp-like creature. He can see it clearly, though it does not appear to have noticed him.

Jax runs towards it and wraps his arms around it, giving it a hug. The creature’s purple fur is surprisingly soft. The thing freezes for a moment, turning its head and giving him a curious look. How interesting. A small breeze blows through the forest just then and the animal takes a deep breath, taking in his scent.

"Aww, can't believe that worked! I know I need to kill this, but I can't." Jax continues gently petting the small purple heartless on the head.

The creature begins to bare its teeth, muscles rippling under his hand. It still hasn’t moved, though. 

Jax starts to get a bad feeling from the way the thing is looking at him, like it’s considering how to take him apart. He tries one more time, rubbing the fur by its ear while murmuring, “What a nice little monkey you ar-AH!” Apparently, the chimp-like heartless does not take kindly to being called a monkey. At all. It shrieks, bearing sharp teeth at him briefly before whipping around and snapping at his hand.

He yanks his hand back faster than lightning, avoiding losing it by just millimeters. The creature jumps back and begins to move in place, readying for an attack.


End file.
